Risru
|imagegroup = |officialillustrator = Akari (灯) |otherillustrator = |gender = Male |officialjapname = りする |officialromajiname = risuru |officialnameinfo = |aka = |birthday = 05|birthmonth = 10|birthyear = |birthref = Birthday video from fello utaite |status = Active |years = 2013-present |YTusername = |YTchannel = UC2qEaPOqTb0oRJNpHbqvINQ りする |YTchannel2 = UCzSdaCt1CyvDgLroP0q5Bjw (old) |BBuserspace = |NNDuserpage = 26451694 |mylist1 = 37232203 |mylist1info = |mylist2 = 37479575 |mylist2info = others |mylist3 = |mylist3info = |nicommu1 = co1959195 |nicommu1info = |nicommu2 = |nicommu2info = |nicommu3 = |nicommu3info = |partner = Houkago no Aitsu, Araki, Aimiya Zero, SILVANA, @gain, Kuruya |otheractivity = mixer |country = }} Risru (りする) is an with a strong and rough male voice, yet sweet and fragile female voice in a wide range from low to high; leading him to be considered as a . Along with Araki in his initiation, he often made new arrangements for his covers, not only the key change but also extra chorus, even created a totally different opening as in his cover of "Kanashimi no Nami ni Oboreru" . He has the aptitude to keep a long sound with vibrato, adding some highlight raucous into vigorous melodies like his "Jittle Doll" or "Aimai Dokuritsu Sengen" . His most famous solo cover is of "Chururira・Chururira・Daddadda！" with over 475k views on NND and 4.5k MyLists. In between mid/treble range, his male voice sometimes has nasal sound using for mellow songs like "Ikanaide" , yet vehement in up-beat songs like "Outer Science" . His covers gradually turned into high pitch through times, adding more legato, feminine timbre, and beautiful chorus. It started with the song "-ERROR" in the middle of 2015, then continued with a triple 's songs "Kuusou Ressha" , "Asu no Yozora Shoukaihan" , and "Zantou Hanabi" . He officially became a ryouseirui after his cover of "Bokura no Saishuu Teiri" in which he took both male and female roles. Henceforth, his voice always floats in extremely high note, sometimes it is hard to classify the singer gender. In collab covers, Risru often sings with his fellow utaite such as Araki, Houkago no Aitsu, Aimiya Zero, SILVANA, and @gain. In addition, he also makes back choruses for many covers of other utaite that he mixed. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects * Member of Nico Link # (Released on July 16, 2014) # (Released on December 31, 2015) # Connecting (Released on March 29, 2016) # (Released on August 14, 2016) # Monochrome Marionette (Released on August 20, 2016) # (Released on December 31, 2016) # Snow Chronus (Released on January 10, 2017) # Nico Link CD 2 (Release in April, 2017) List of Covered Songs (Boy of Defeat) (2013.05.25) # "Aimai Dokuritsu Sengen" (2013.07.25) (private on NND) # "Da Vinci no Kokuhaku" (Da Vinci's Confession) (2013.07.29) (private on NND) # "Yume Hanabi" (Dream Fireworks) (2013.08.02) (Deleted) # "Idola no Circus" (Idola's Circus) feat. Risru, Houkago no Aitsu and Marestera (2013.08.16) (not in mylist) # "Shounen to Mahou no Medley" (The Boy and Magical Medley) feat. Houkago no Aitsu, Harucha, Resist, @gain, Sayariine, Risru, Rally, Re:Birth, Chii, Danchou, Perorikin and Yuji (2013.09.05) (not in mylist) # "Sekai Jumyou to Saigo no Ichinichi" (The World's Life Span and the Last Day) (2013.09.08) (private on NND) # "Ire no Guuhatsu-teki Jijou" (Ire's Accidental Situation) (2013.09.29) (not in mylist) # "World Lampshade" (2013.10.05) (private on NND) # "Inochi no Justitia" feat. Risru and Harucha (2013.10.13) # "Usotsuki Peter Pan" (Liar Peter Pan) (2013.10.20) (private on NND) # "Nekomimi Archive" (Cat Ear Archive) feat. Houkago no Aitsu and Risru (2013.10.27) # "Adagaeshi Syndrome" (Revenge Syndrome) (2013.11.06) (private on NND) # "Outer Science" (2013.11.16) (not in mylist) # "Summertime Record" -Acoustic ver.- (2013.11.16) (not in mylist) # "Children Record" (2013.12.09) (private on NND) # "Tsukiakari" (Moonlight) (2013.12.18) (private on NND) # "Flame Heart" feat. Risru and @gain (2013.12.30) (not in mylist) # "Ai ni Kijutsu-shi" (Illusionist in Love) feat. Risru and Houkago no Aitsu (2014.01.05) (private on NND) # "Yankee Boy・Yankee Girl" feat. Araki and Risru (2014.01.10) # "Yonjuunana" (2014.01.11) (private on NND) # "Kanashimi no Nami ni Oboreru" (Drowning in the Wave of Sadness) (2014.01.18) # "Otogi Banashi" (Fakery Tale) feat. Kuruya and Risru (chorus) (2014.01.20) (not in mylist) # "Yuma no Shitsumei" (Blindness of Yuma) (2014.01.26) (not in mylist) # "Eimin Douwa" (Death Fairy Tale) (2014.01.30) (not in mylist) # "Dokusenyoku" (Mono Poisoner) feat. Kuruya and Risru (chorus) (2014.02.01) # "Jittle Doll" (2014.02.05) # "Arikitari Heroes" (Common Heroes) feat. Araki and Risru (2014.02.07) # "Umiyuri Kaiteidan" (Water Lily Undersea Story) (2014.03.22) # "Kusou Sekai to Omocha no Shinzou" (The Heart of Toys and a Fantasy World) (2014.04.05) (not in mylist) # "DECO*27 Memorial Mix" feat. Renoa, Risru, Hoshi no Shounen, Ichikoro, Houkago no Aitsu and Shakemii (2014.04.06) # "How to Sekai Seifuku" (How-to World Domination) feat. Araki and Risru (2014.04.18) # "How to Sekai Seifuku" -NG ver.- feat. Araki and Risru (2014.05.09) (not in mylist) # "Gigantic O.T.N" (2014.05.25) (private on NND) # "Terror" (2014.06.09) # "Lost Time Memory" (2014.06.16) # "Mahou Shoujo Koufukuron" (Magical Girl Happiness Theory) feat. Kuruya and Risru (chorus) (2014.06.23) # "Kinyoubi no Ohayou" (Friday's Good Morning) (2014.07.03) # "Inochi no Justitia" (Justitia of Life) (2014.07.14) # "Nemuri Hime" (Sleeping Beauty; SEKAI NO OWARI song) -Piano ver.- (2014.08.18) # "Kanashimi no Nami ni Oboreru" feat. Kuruya and Risru (chorus) (2014.08.25) (not in mylist) # " Medley" feat. Risru and Houkago no Aitsu (2014.08.26) # "Youkai Taisou Daiichi" (Monster Exercise Number one) feat. Risru and Aimiya Zero (2014.09.04) # "Buriki no Dance" (Tin Plate Dance) (2014.09.07) (not in mylist) # "Yuudachi no Ribbon" feat. mainn and Risru (2014.09.21) # "Yonjuunana" (Forty Seven) (2014.09.28) # "Gishinanki" (Jumping at Shadows) (2014.10.16) # "Caramel Heaven" (2014.10.20) # "Gikyoku to Deforme Toshi" (Drama and a Deformed City) (2014.11.07) (private on NND) # "Ikanaide" (Don't Go) (2014.11.17) # "Shopan to Kouri no Hakken" (Chopin and the White Keys of Ice) (2015.01.11) (private on NND) # "Aimai Dokuritsu Sengen" (Ambiguous Declaration of Independence) (2015.01.15) # "Oni KYOKAN" (Demon KYOKAN) feat. Risru and Aimiya Zero (2015.01.21) # "Outer Science" feat. Risru and TokoNokoα (chorus) (2015.01.28) # "Ai no Scenario" (Love's Scenario) (2015.01.30) # "Azalea no Bourei" (Spirit of Azalea) (2015.02.05) # "Shinzou Connect" (Heart Connect) (2015.02.09) (private on NND) # "Kami ni Sasagu Fukigen no Hanataba" (An Ill-Tempered Bouquet Consecrated to the Gods) (2015.04.02) # "Saikyouiku" (Re-Education) feat. Risru and Noname (2015.04.22) (not in mylist) # "-ERROR" (2015.05.20) # "Connecting" ❀Flowers' edition feat. Izu, Houkago no Aitsu, Wolpis Kater, Ikasan, Mikaru, Risru, Kyaren. and Kurokumo (2015.05.27) # "Good Morning, Polar Night" feat. Kai Ryuutarou and Risru (chorus) (2015.06.01) # "Kuusou Ressha" (Sky Symphony Train) (2015.06.03) # "Asu no Yozora Shoukaihan" (Night Sky Patrol of Tomorrow) (2015.06.17) # "Meryuu" (Mairieux) (2015.06.24) # "Kuusou Ressha" feat. Yumu and Risru (chorus) (2015.06.27) (not in mylist) # "Zantou Hanabi" (Lingering Fireworks) (2015.08.02) # "Asagao no Chiru Koro ni" (When the Morning Glory Falls) (2015.08.09) # "Pride Kakumei" (Pride Revolution) feat. Kai Ryuutarou and Risru (chorus) (2015.08.25) # "Fairytale," (2015.08.30) # "Bokura no Saishuu Teiri" (Our Last Theorem) -Double Role- (2015.09.09) # "Yoake to Hotaru" (Dawn and Fireflies) feat. Kazesuke and Risru (chorus) (2015.09.17) # "Sayonara Dake ga Jinsei da" (Life is Only Full of Goodbyes) (2015.09.21) # "Sekai wo Kowashiteiru" (Terminating the World) (2015.09.30) # "Balleriko" (Ballerina Girl) (2015.10.05) # "Okochama Sensou" (Childish War) feat. Risru and Riu (2015.11.02) # "Chikyuu Saigo no Kokuhaku wo" (The Earth's Last Confession) feat. SILVANA and Risru (2015.11.24) # "Andromeda Andromeda" feat. Risru and Mary (2015.11.29) # "Berserk" (2015.12.21) # "Ghost Rule" (2016.01.16) # "Ghost Rule" feat. SILVANA and Risru (chorus) (2016.02.04) # "Tatoeba, Ima Koko ni Okareta Hana ni" (As If, I Touched the Flower Placed Here Right Now) (2016.02.21) # "Invisible" feat. SILVANA and Risru (2016.02.28) # "Chururira・Chururira・Daddadda!" (2016.03.11) # "Sekai-sick ni Shounen Shoujo" (Worldsick Boys and Girls) feat. Ikasan and Risru (2016.03.16) # "Lost Highlight" feat. @gain, Houkago no Aitsu and Risru (2016.03.19) # "Tachiiri Kinshi" (No Entry) (2016.04.28) # "Ushinao" (Lost) (2016.05.14) # "Bouken no Shou ga Kiemashita!" (Your Adventure Log Has Vanished!) feat. SILVANA and Risru (2016.05.19) # "Datsugoku" (Jailbreak) (2016.05.26) # "Juusanbanme no Husking" (The Husking of No.13) (2016.06.11) # "Super Nuko ni Naritai" (I Want to Become a Super Cat) feat. Ikasan and Risru (2016.06.28) # "Hibikase" (Resonate) (2016.07.06) # "Namae no nai Kaibutsu" (Monster Without a Name) (2016.08.07) # "Ano Natsu ni Kakeru" (Growing Hoarse in That Summer) (2016.09.08) # "Machibouke no Kanata" (The Other Side of Waiting in Vain) (2016.09.29) # "Yomei 3-nichi Shoujo" (Girl with 3 Days Left to Live) (2016.10.08) # "Kirai Kirai Jigahidai!" (Hate Hate Jigahidai!) (2016.10.25) # "Mrs.Pumpkin no Kokkei na Yume" (Mrs.Pumpkin's Comical Dream) feat. SILVANA and Risru (2016.11.01) # "Watashi no R" (My R) (2016.11.27) # "Ringo Uri no Utataka Shoujo" (The Transient Apple Sales Girl) (2016.12.15) # "Sharuru" (Charles) (2017.01.17) # "Suisei ressha no beruganaru" (The Sound of the Comet Train's Bell) (2017.02.25) # "Silent Melody" (2017.04.13) # "Suisei Honeymooon" (Comet Honeymoon) (2017.05.06) # "Haikei Doppelganger" (Dear Doppelganger) (2017.06.08) # "Kokoro toka Iu Namae no Mihakken no Zouki no Kinou ni Tsuite no Kousatsu" (Consideration on the Undiscovered Organ under the Name of Heart) (2017.06.19) # "Romeo" feat. SILVANA and Risru (2017.06.28) # "Fixer" (2017.07.22) # "White Happy" (2017.08.07) # "Kaisei" (2017.09.07) # "Suicide Parade" (2017.09.25) # "Dramaturgy" (2017.11.19) # "Kono Fuzaketa Subarashiki Sekai wa, Boku no Tame ni Aru" (This Crazy Wonderful World is For Me) (2018.02.17) # "Shiki oriori ni tayutaite" (Shifting Every Season) feat. SILVANA and Risru (2018.03.26) # "Merry Bad End" (2018.05.03) # "ROKI" feat. Ikasan and Risru (2018.05.24) # "Hello Dystopia" (2018.06.08) # "Epilogue" (2018.07.15) # "Mada Ano Tsuki to Oboreteitai" (I Still Want to Drown with that Moon) (2018.08.18) # "Death Should Not Have Taken Thee!" feat. Risru and SILVANA (2018.09.26) # "end tree" (2018.10.05) }} Songs on TmBox Discography For Nico Link albums see here Gallery |Nekomimi Archive 39427175 p0.jpg|Houkago no Aitsu (left) and Risru (right) as seen in "Nekomimi Archive" |Araki Risru - Common Heroes.png|Araki and Risru (right) as seen in "Arikitari Heroes" Illust. by Akari (灯) |Risru Sleeping Beauty.png|Risru as seen in "Nemuri Hime" Illust. by Shirito (しとる) |Risru tmbox.png|Risru as seen on TmBox |RisruYT.png|Risru as seen on Youtube icon |Risru tw.png|Risru as seen on Twitter icon |Risru ask.png|Risru as seen on Ask.fm |Connecting Flowers Risru.png|Risru as seen in "Connecting ❀Flowers' edition" Illust. by Shijima Yashiro (しじまやしろ) |Recollection typeNeo Risru.png|Risru as seen in Recollection type:neo Illust. by Yumeno Haruka (夢乃ﾊﾙｶ)|Lost Highlight.png|Houkago no Aitsu, @gain and Risru as seen in "Lost Highlight" Illust. by |Risru - Role-playing.png|Risru as seen in compilation album ''Role-playing Illust. by Yanagida Shiina (柳田椎渚) ||}} Trivia * Risru shares the same homepage Niconico Utaite Group with Rally, Houkago no Aitsu, Umechazuke and Marestera * He claimed that he is 8 years old and 150cm tall.Answers from Ask.fm * Among old generations of utaite, he admires Mafumafu, Ikasan, Renoa and Ashikubi. External Links * Twitter * Booth * Ask.fm Category:NND Trap Utaite (Male) Category:Nico Link